Grim doesnt even describe it
by vickied
Summary: Rukia is in danger after failing to save Orihime, Grimmjow is given a mission that's bittersweet, and Ichigo has to enter Hueco Mundo once more. IchigoxRukia, GrimmxRukia onesided. CHAPTER 16 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach.

Grimmjow bowed down to Aizen since he requested for him a few minutes ago.

"Hello, Grimmjow, as you must know by now, I have summoned you for an extremely important mission." Aizen said, with a sly look on his face.

"Yessss, may we _please_ get on with this? The sooner the better- I wanna shed some blood tonight." He replied.

"My, my, aren't we impatient to get going? This mission does not involve killing, unless of course, the Ryoka boy is in the way."

"WHAT? No killing? Then why're ya making me do it? Ulquiorra would have been more than happy to serve his _master_! " Grimmjow yelled.

"Hmm, true that may be, I believe YOU are most fit to do this job. It involves kidnapping. You must kidnap Ms. Kuchiki Rukia without being seen. Even by Rukia herself." Aizen almost sneered.

"W-w-w-what? KIDNAPPING? Whaddya think I am, a fucking minor? I'M ARRANCAR! AR-RAN-CA-RU! Send an Espada on the job or somethin!

Plus, what would you do with her?"

At this, Aizen almost burst into laughter, but resisted the urge by informing him of the details.

"You must make her _fall in love_ with you. Impossible though it may seem, you need to destroy her feelings for Ichigo, which is growing right now. If you do, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, it will weaken her strength to fight, making her vulnerable. When this happens, we can turn her against the ryoka boy. She will be arrancar along with us, and since Ichigo has a weakness for his friends, he will not attack back. From Inoue's information, it seems he is _extra_ soft against Ms. Kuchiki. He failed to defeat me last time, and he will fail to save Rukia."

Grimmjow stood there shocked- no, amazed by Aizen's thinking.

'The hell has gotten into him? Love? I have no skill in acting…whatsoever. But, if I do this mission, maybe I'll get a chance to fucking kill that carrot-topped bastard. Ha, that would be VERY nice. And to make him suffer inside and out…hell yeah. This bitch better mean a lot to him like Aizen said she was, or I'LL kill her MYSELF if this doesn't work out.'

All of a sudden a thought occurred to him.

'Ichigo is half hollow…so that means he will have to be forced to release it to match this future addition to the arrancar. Rukia Kuchiki, important to all of shinigami AND carrot- top? Beautiful, just plain fucking beautiful. I can see it now, all the suffering and pain. I never thought I'd say this shit, but Thanks, Aizen. I'm glad its ME who's gonna cause the

pain.'

Grimmjow walked out of the room and grinned.

This was gonna be one crazy mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- In case you were wondering, I dunno what I was thinking when I made this story, please review. By the way, this story is going to be IchigoxRukia.

You'll understand what I mean when I keep writing. SEND ME R/R's!! Please. xD

I know some people like a little spice in their bowl of sweets. (It's a metaphor, people)


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow walked along the chilling roads of Karakura Town.

Aizen really had a plan for this stupid idea:

_"I will be sending a Menos Hollow to bring Ichigo and Rukia out. Ichigo will go ahead and fight it, while Ms. Kuchiki watches. While the Ryoka boy fights, another alert will be sent to her phone, except it is just a decoy for you. This gives you about 5 minutes to get the job done. Do you understand your position?"_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

Hiding his reiatsu, he watched as Rukia ran down the street while "Carrot-top" sprang into action.

"DUMBASS! THE MENOS IS STRIKING FROM THE RIGHT!" she bellowed.

"I KNOW THAT, I AIN'T STUPID!"

'_If there was anybody so aggressive to their comrades, it would be those two.'_

Rukia stopped talking suddenly as she pulled out her cell phone.

'All according to his damn plan. Tch.' He thought.

"OI, ICHIGO! MAKE IT QUICK, WE GOT ANOTHER ONE!"

While she said this, Grimmjow snuck behind her and hit her pressure point with the hilt of his sword, causing her to faint.

He dragged Rukia (_sorry, but he isn't exactly a Sakura of Sensitivity_) back to Hueco Mundo.

"I have arrived Aizen……sama."

He couldn't get used to the idea of saying _–sama_ to a former Shinigami. It just didn't seem right to Grimmjow.

"Goodness gracious, look at the state she's in!" bemused Aizen.

'Goodness Gracious' was an understatement. Rukia had sand in her hair, dirt all over her body, especially on her face, and had rips here and there. No real harm was done, though.

"Tch, if you wanna '_grade_' me on how well I did the damn job, I wouldn't waste my breath. At least I got her here, right?" Grimmjow retorted.

"This is true. Take her to her room. It is right next to yours." He simply replied.

'_Well, the easy part is over. Now, I need to break out the big guns.' _Aizen added in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, Rukia. I defeated the Menos. Now, where's the seco-" Ichigo cut himself off as he noticed no one was behind -or even near- him.

"O-oi, Rukia! Stop playing! We gotta hurry and kill the other damn hollow!"

No reply.

Ichigo suddenly noticed that she couldn't feel her reiatsu anywhere, even when he tried to materialize her spirit band. He started to panic. He didn't feel the presence of a hollow either.

'Just what the HELL is going on here? Where's the little twerp? When I get my hands on her……I wonder if she's ok, though…'

His mind was spinning with irritation, worry, and anticipation.

Something on the ground caught his eye; It was a piece of an arrancar's clothing. The sleeve to be exact. Then, it all clicked into Ichigo's head.

'SHIT!" he yelled.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Leave a piece of clothing for the human to find, that way he will know where to look. Ulquiorra will be waiting for him.' _Aizen had said.

"Huh. This had better fucking work. I'm tired already from this kidnapping-no-killing-acting-like-a-stud-shit," Grimmjow said aloud while dropping Rukia on her bed.

'She's…kinda a babe when she isn't acting like a bitch. W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YA DUMBASS! GAH, THIS JOB IS MAKING ME GO IN-FREAKIN-SANE!'

He stormed out cursing under his breath. Gin walked past him and grinned like a fox.

'_I already made a bet with some Arrancar that you would show eeeemmmotionssss, so don't let me down, kiddo. Or I'll have to Ikkorose you.' _He thought.

Chuckling, Gin walked on to Aizen's room.

"Everything is in place, sir. Ulquiorra is at the entrance, the _ojou-chan_ is in her room, snoozing, and WE are ready to rumble." He reported.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is wait. This should be interesting if it involves the orange-haired prodigy."

"Yessiree, Aizen."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ichigo ran to Urahara's, screaming for him to come out. He started to bang on the doors, afraid Rukia could be dying at this very moment or perhaps she is already de-

"YES, Ichigo-kun?" Sandal-Hat Man said while opening the doors of his store, only to get punched in the face by Ichigo's banging.

"S-sorry, but this is an emergency. I need to go to Hueco Mundo NOW."

"My, my, what seems to be the problem?" Urahara asked calmly while pulling his fan to his face.

"R-Rukia, its Rukia, she's in Hueco Mundo, something's wrong, we were exterminating a damned hollow, then she said something about a second hollow, and by the time I looked back at her direction, she was gone, leaving a sleeve of an Arrancar's clothing." Ichigo said in one breath.

"Take it easy, she wont be dead quite yet. Aizen likes to use his subordinates. Foe OR comrade," Urahara patted his shoulder. "Let's go to the basement, Ichigo."

"Okay."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a man who is so selfish, you couldn't even see yourself in the reflection of his eyes, had said a SHINIGAMI was hot. His mind was a haze, everyone around him were blurs, and their speech was slurred, making him misunderstand every damn word they were saying.

"SHUDDUP, WILL YA?" He yelled at Inoue Orihime, the newest girl to be Arrancar.

"I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry, Jaggerjack-san. It w-won't happen again." She smiled weakly and ran off.

'_Just what's his problem anyway? I only asked him how his day was. Normally, he'd say shitty, or reply ANYTHING. Something must be up. I'll go see if Aizen-sama knows.'_

She thought.

"A-Aizen-dono, what's wrong with-"

"Ah, Inoue, you came _just_ in time. I wanted to inform you of something EXTREMELY important."

"O-oh r-really?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** As some of you may see, my chapters are REALLY short. Well, I dont have all that much time to get them done. Once the weekend rolls around, I'll make a HUGE one,I swear. At least I'll try. xD

**REVIEW!!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Add me to your favs too. Only if you want though. 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach for the zillionth time. x3

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"…And that is when you attack, understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-dono." Orihime Inoue said reluctantly.

He had just finished explaining his instructions to the red-head.

'How can you expect me to do THAT! That's… that's…IMPOSSIBLE. I can't…' 

She walked out of Aizen's room with a mind filled up to the brim with confusion and (strangely to her) anger.

In the world of Hueco Mundo, there was chaos in the minds of many.

'Why on earth would there be a SHINIGAMI in the Hollow Dimension?' 'Why is Grimmjow ruder than ever?' 'Why must I be the one to do this job?' 'WHY ARE PEOPLE CONFUSED, DAMMIT?!' were just some of the thoughts going around.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This should take you to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. Same place when you went last time…"

Urahara stopped talking when he saw the reaction on Ichigo's face. After Inoue simply said she wanted to stay in the dimension of hollows, and failed to retieve her, he was crestfallen at the mere thought. The look in her eyes wasn't the old kindness she had before, it was…Malevolence. Rukia had tried to convince her to come back to her senses, but instead took a HARD blow to the head. She didn't passout however…

_"YOU NEVER NEEDED ME! I WAS JUST A WEAKLING, BUT NOW I CAN KILL YOU AND ISHIDA, SADO-KUN, AND I-ICHI-"_

_She had stopped. She couldn't bear to say it. But, she was blinded by fury, causing her to lash out at the girl who had been her role model-Rukia._

"_INOUE! THINK REASONABLY! YOU HEALED US TIME AND TIME AGAIN! WITHOUT YOU, WE COULD ALL BE DEAD AS OF NOW! PLEA-"_

_She couldn't finish her sentence. Inoue took all of her hairpin's power and made everyone of them attack Rukia at once, stabbing her in many places. _

"_Please…come back…"_

_All Ichigo could do was watch, since he had been fighting with Grimmjow through this whole dilemma, and it was until Rukia was hit that he ran over, dodging Grimmjow, and taking her into his arms. Chad, Ishida, Ichigo, and Rukia all went back to Karakura Town. _

_They had failed._

.  
.  
.

"Huh?" Ichigo suddenly realized his position.

"You can go now. Its all prepared. Hurry, I know something isn't right about Aizen's plan. Don't die, boy." Urahara said with an utmost serious face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugoaaa…where am I? Ichigo? Where on earth-"

It had been only a few hours since she had been abducted, and Rukia was beside herself with confusion. She was dirty, didn't remember HOW she got here, and wondered where she was.

A glowing figure came through the doorway. It was Grimmjow. His mind was clearer.

"YOU!" Rukia yelled.

"SHUT UP! I wish there was some other way to do this mission. If only it wasn't me who had to do this stupid job."

"Tch, so I'm in Hueco Mundo, eh?! FOOL! What good would become of taking me here!"

"I have to watch over you, so SHUDDUP BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I'LL GET OUT OF HERE MYSELF THEN!"

She picked up her sword and ran towards him, planning on injuring him to escape. She didn't have the power to defeat him. Grimmjow had not moved or even tried dodging the attack. He took the blow as it seared through his skin. Blood was running down her blade and onto her hands. She was confused. Grimmjow forced a sad, regretful look before falling to his knees.

_'Damn, that bitch can hit. I Managed to pretend so far, but if it means getting stabbed 24/7, I might just tear off Rukia's head. W-wait, I just said her name…why?'_

"Why didn't you move!?" she had said.

"B-because…I…am supposed to watch you, dumbass." Was all he could think of.

He wished that _the others_ would come. Killing WAS involved, even if very little, it was satisfying.

A group of espada came bursting through the door.

_'Finally. Took ya long enough.'_ He thought.

"SHINIGAMI? HERE?! WE DON'T LIKE THE IDEA ONE BIT! LET ME AT 'EM!"

"YEAH! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ARRANCAR?! DIE, SHINIGAMI!"

They ran towards Rukia, but Grimmjow slowly got up while clutching his stomach.

"What? What's wrong with US? Don't even speak to us, YOU FILTH!"

He started to fight with the Espada, killing them in one or two blows.

Once they were destroyed, he walked towards Rukia.

"You dropped this when you stabbed me."

He gave Rukia the sheath to her sword.


	5. Chapter 5

**When Grime Turns to Gold**

**DISCLAIMER!!  
**_I DO NOT OWN ZE BLEACHY GOODNESS THIS STORY IS BASED ON!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Grimmjow sat on the bed after handing her the sheath.

"You can go now," He said while clutching his stomach, "I'm wounded, so take your chance now to run. I don't give a shit."

"Why…did you do that for me? Not fight back, wound me, KILL me…Aizen!…What's his plan now?" Rukia stood there, unmoving from the spot.

"Can't tell ya that dipshit, why'da think it's called a MISSION? Tch…you don't even know tha-" Suddenly, he winced.

Something was wrong. A normal stab like that would just unsteady him for a moment, but it was really starting to hurt.

_'THE HELL IS HAPPENING? N-no…AIZEN, YOU MOTHERFU-' he thought. _

Aizen had planned to dip the Espada's swords in poison. So when Grimmjow started fighting with them, before they had released their "true form" yet, if he should get the smallest cut, he will be infected.

The poison had hit his collarbone. It wasn't a cut big enough to be acknowledged, but that was when poison WASN'T involved. His vision became blurry, and he swore he could see a beautiful butterfly the color of...death.

Rukia walked over to Grimmjow and started healing his wound and the poison running through his veins. Ever so slowly, his vision came back, and the butterfly took the shape of the shinigami in front of him.

"W-why the hell are you healing me!?" he exclaimed.

"You saved me once, so I'm just returning the favor, so shut up."

Grimmjow did shut up. Since she was close to him, he could see the features of her face as it concentrated on his stomach, and her hands moved above his neck, where the cut had been. Now, it was a patch of pale skin.

_'She has pretty hair, I suppose. And her eyes were a dark shade of violet, which made her less of a bitch, and more of a babe. UGH!! STUPID, STUPID HEAD! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! HATE HER! HATE HER SO MUCH YOU CAN BARELY HOLD YOURSELF BACK FROM KILLING HER!' _

"I'm done, so I'm leaving now. I'll defeat anyone I need to in order to get out of here. Including Aizen." Rukia emphasized on the last word.

"...my mind." Grimmjow mumbled.

"What?"

"I've changed my mind, dumbass!" He said a LOT louder.

"What are you talking about? A couple of minutes ago, you said you didn't care if I left, and now you want me to stay."

"NOT WANT, STUPID, ITS MY MISSION!" Grimmjow retorted.

The healing was part of Aizen's plan, but Grimmjow's feelings weren't.

"If you leave, I'll just have to kill you." he added.

------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo landed in a pile of sand, accomanied with no one this time, except for Kon.

"Iiiiiiichigooo! Ne-san is missssssinggg!!! You're such an idiot for letting her get taken awwwwayyyy!"

"..." Ichigo said nothing and hadn't said anything since they left, and this concerned Kon, which was why he was trying so hard to get him to talk.

"I give up, this is pointless." said the konpaku.

_'Why did I even come! HMPH! Ne-san is in danger and Ichigo sulks here like a little wuss.'_

The only thing different with Kon was that he had been placed in Ichigo's body for this mission.

"I suppose since you came, you can fight, right Kon?"

He spoke, he really spoke.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes! Yes I can!" Not really. He was good at fleeing and making distractions, though. Ichigo knew this, but wanted to reassure Kon by speaking.

"Good, then lets go and get Rukia."

'Live, Rukia, and give the Arrancar HELL.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, another reaaaallly short one, I'm sick, so I am so sorry, that I haven't updated lately. R+R!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAMIER!!  
**I do not own Bleach, so from now on my chapters WONT have disclaimers on them, 'cause you all know this.**

----------------------------------------

**...Hollows are Different.**  
Chapter 6

Ichigo ran as hard as he could in the all too-familiar corridors of Hueco Mundo. To him, it was a race against time. To Aizen, he _WAS_ time.

"Dammit, Rukia. Why'd ya have to go and get yourself in this situation? If only-" he was cut off by Kon.

"OI, Ichiiigo, slow down. My konpaku is only upgraded to a certain degree, and you're going at least 60 miles per hour!"

Of course it was exaggerated. They were both admittedly tired, so they started walking until they reached a room with Ulquiorra waiting. He had been there for many hours, sitting there wondering if Ichigo had gotten himself killed already.

_"Pathetic Human. That is only the mere consequence of stepping into Aizen-sama's territory not once, but twice. You were lucky even the first time.'"_ he thought. "_But seeing as your weak-flowing reiatsu is still here, I guess it is time I showed you a valuable lesson--Death."_

He moved closer from where he stood to face the orange-haired boy. They exchanged death glares and Kon stood behind Ichigo, knowing he would only be an obstacle.

"So I see you didn't die on your way here, boy."

"I can't even if I wanted. Are we gonna talk, or are we gonna fight?"

"You are correct. Let us begin."

Aizen had given Ulquiorra the job of fighting Ichigo until Orihime Inoue came into the picture. Surely, this would throw him off and give him a chance to kill Strawberry.

"I reject!"

After 30 minutes of fighting, Ulquiorra suddenly pulled back. Ichigo was shocked when he had been hit with the Shield of the Heavens.

"I-Inoue? You're here...to fight with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Kurosa-" she stopped. She didn't call him that anymore. Orihime said that when she was in Karakura. Now, she had a different job. To delay Ichigo Kurosaki from going to Rukia in order for the transformation to be complete, even though she would give anything to be in Kuchiki's position.

"Yes, I am. Ulquiorra, I wish to fight alone, please."

So he walked away and considered killing Ichigo's body, which Kon was currently in. He thought nothing of it when he realized that the power of it was weaker than the bugs there.

The reason why Kon had been brought in the first place was because Kon was a Modified Konpaku, different from all others. He only needed to go to Hueco Mundo for a while to make sure that Ichigo had successfully infiltrated the building. Although Kon's job was done, he couldn't help but linger for a while longer.

"Get ready, boy." she said, wincing at the word, 'boy'.

"I really don't want to fi-"

"I SAID 'GET READY'!" Inoue bellowed. Her insides were boiling, aching to kill Rukia. Rukia, the girl who turned her life upside-down and ruined her chance with Kurosaki-kun.

This fight was going to be like none other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the small chapters. I dont have the time to go on anymore. Keep on reviewing!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:  
**Have a heart, have a soul 

Rukia stood in shock at Grimmjow's sudden change of mind.

'_I should be dead by now...If Ichigo comes, it'll be the same as last time.' _she thought, flinching at the reminder of Inoue's hatred for her. She didn't know Orihime's feelings, but she had told herself over and over again that Aizen had "brain-washed" her.

"I shouldn't have healed you. I should've left when I had the chance." she said.

"Tch. S' your fault you're too damn soft. If it were me in your position, I would have let you die." He replied.

Grimmjow rose from the bed and walked to the door.

"If you so much as _try_ to leave Hueco Mundo, I'll slice your throat."

He slipped out of the room before she could say anything back, leaving no trace of him behind except for the blood Rukia had forced him to shed.

"Fool." the shinigami whispered, "fool..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"STOP HOLDING BACK!" Inoue Orihime screamed, after many minutes of combat.

"I- I can't, Inoue. You are my friend, my nakam-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I don't want to be the little shy and nice girl. I want to become strong, so strong that I would have the ability to kill anyone with a single strike!" she said, trying not to hear the word "nakama", meaning 'dear friend'.

And indeed it was true. She had definitely been training. HARD. Only taking breaks to rest a bit or sleep. Inoue's mind was set on defeating Kuchiki-san without any chance of surviving no matter what it took. She wanted to live in Karakura Town with Ichigo, all to herself, as a "good guy", not his enemy in Hueco Mundo. Everything turned out all wrong because of her. The shinigami who saved his life, the shinigami who was saved by Ichigo, the shinigami who was much more than just a shinigami to him. Inoue just wanted Rukia's existence to become annhilated. She wasn't such a weakling anymore. She could be ranked espada, but turned it down every time. "Personal reasons," she'd always say.

"I don't wish to fight with you!" Ichigo yelled.

"You can and YOU WILL, boy!"

He stopped dodging and jumped backward onto a high platform at the word 'boy'. She really wasn't the same.

'_Rukia, damn. It'll be tough to break through to Inoue, but I'll keep trying. She's important to me, too. I'm not gonna let Aizen do this, not now, not ever. I will save both of you.' _he thought.

"COME AT ME! TRY TO SLICE ME IN TWO! LOSE CONTROL AS I HAVE, BOY!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry."

"Wha-?" she replied, incredulous.

He shunpo'd to her and slammed into a pressure point just as Ulquiorra came back into the room. She collapsed into the darkness of Hueco Mundo.

"Kon." Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I know. I'll go back."

"I see Orihime is still fragile. Once a human, always a human. Stupid and weak." the Arrancaru said, leaving the redhead on the ground.

After Kon departed for the exit, Ichigo turned to Ulquiorra once again.

"Stalling me using Inoue? That's cheap. You should have fought me one-on-one right away! What do you plan to do with Rukia?!"

"It is not me, its _Grimmjow._"

'_Shit._' was his first thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia paced for a couple of hours before Grimmjow came back. He didn't get any more instructions (as if he wanted any) except return to Ms. Kuchiki's room to supervise.

"You...don't want this job do you?" she said, seeing the dull look on his face.

"No shit, shinigami. I _love _this mission. I could do it _forever._"

Noting the sarcasm in his voice, she turned around to face the bland white wall before her. If she calmed herself, she could think of a way to get out. Ichigo was surely coming, but there was no guarantee she would be alive by then.

"What is the meaning of this mission?"

"Tch. I really don't know. Some crazy shit, I guess." he lazily replied while staring at the same wall.

If you saw this from a third person point of view, one would even find it romantic. This was what was going on in Grimmjow's mind.

Quickly, he turned his head. A little TOO quick. His neck cracked and he squinted in pain and was enraged at how _stupid_ he must look.

" Is my purpose... to die?" Rukia said, still looking at the wall.

Grimmjow didn't say anything. The shinigami before him stood, bluntly asking him such easy to answer questions. Ichigo and his friends could so easily travel worlds, but arrancaru don't belong anywhere except for Hueco Mundo. For him, death was unimportant, but to Rukia, her life was vital to others. He almost forgot he was frozen in the squinting position.

"If you really want to know, you were supposed to...leave this room, but I made you stay. I'm probably gonna get my ass whooped for this, but here goes. I am supposed to make you into arrancaru, but I can't. You...don't..."

Rukia turned her head to see Grimmjow looking into her eyes.

"deserve to be turned into one."

'_Why do I have this nasty-shit feeling in my stomach. Its all light and uneasy.' _he thought.

Aizen never anticipated Grimmjow to soften. His expectations were for him to let her go and then he himself would turn Rukia into a Arrancaru. Grimm was just a time-waster until Ichigo came. No _love_ or _romance_ was actually necessary.

"What?"

"You heard what I said, bitch. Arrancaru are isolated from the world. Your soul becomes void, your mind is useless, and your heart is dissolved. Some shitgami like you don't need that."

"I see. Then I shall be leaving."

This time, Rukia left without being stopped. Grimmjow was doing as he was told, but he couldn't help feel hot around the collar.

"...My job...is done," he sighed, scratching his head.

'_Having a heart and a soul is anything but envious. This is my fate, and it'll always will be this fucking way.'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**  
Sorry, another short chapter, but I think its longer than usual. : REVIEW, PLEASE. I think the story is too fluffy, but hey...its impossible for me to make grimmy rude and soft at the same time. xD

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**All According To Plan  
**Chapter 8

"BANKAI" Ichigo bellowed.

His abnormally large sword turned into his sleek, black Zanpakuto.

"So _this_ is your bankai...pathetic. I can see what its purposes are already. Agility is pointless against me." Ulquiorra said, eyeing the blade.

As he said this, Ichigo shunpo'd in front of Ulquiorra. Incredibly, the arrancaru deflected his attempt with a simple swat of his hand. Almost as if it were a fly. The battle was clearly not going to go anywhere at their rate, so Ichigo kicked it up a notch. A very large notch.

He raised his bleeding hand to his face, releasing his Hollow ability. At once he flew past Ulquiorra and turned around. He shot a pitch black getsuga at him.

'_I have mastered this element a little more, but I'm still bad. I can't go on in this state much longer.'_ he thought.

The getsuga managed to slam Ulquiorra into the ground, and Ichigo ran up to him in order to finish him off. No mercy was left for this espada. He was about to make the finishing blow when, all of a sudden, Ichimaru Gin deflected the hit with _Shinsou._ He was carrying Inoue.

"Gin!" Ichigo yelled, surprised to see the former shinigami.

"Helloooo. I didn't expect you to be takin' so long, ryoka."

"...Gin-sama, leave me be...I can finish him."

"I'm 'fraid not there, Ulqui," he smirked, "Aizen _needs_ to see you. Immediately."

The Fox-faced captain grabbed Ulquiorra's collar and disappeared.

"DAMMIT!" Kurosaki screamed.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Jaggerjack screamed, slamming his fist into the wall, demolishing it. 

Rukia was heading straight for the place where she was supposed to be turned into an arrancaru. Something was itching in the back of his mind, aching, urging. He had to stop her. Aizen would try killing him, but he never like that "Four-eyed bastard" anyway. It was time to kill 'Eye'zen off once and for all.

Grimmjow ran out of the room and down the empty halls, searching for the Raven-Haired shinigami. Finally, he could see her small form running towards the only place left: Aizen's room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!  
**I'm sorry. Its so short, you can't even call it a chapter. I have a lot of things to do for school, so I might as well update quickly for your satisfaction. Sorry, again. **REVIEWWW.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Grimm Fate  
**Chapter 9

A mysterious woman appeared at the outskirts of Las Noches. She entered Aizen's domain...

* * *

Grimmjow ran in front of Rukia at once and placed his arms on her shoulders, stopping her. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled, outraged that she had been stopped again.

"SAVING YOUR SHITTY ASS!" he replied, blowing a strand of pale blue hair out of his face.

"I don't need saving! Especially from an Espada like you!"

Grimmjow's efforts were reduced a fraction, but he still persisted. His hands were still on her shoulders, but Rukia's hands were grabbing his, trying to free herself.

"My, my. I see I have came out _right_ on time, Ms. Kuchiki." said a shadowy figure.

He walked out of the threshold and his unmistakable reiatsu flowed. No doubt it was-

"AIZEN!" they both yelled.

Grimmjow threw himself in front of her, pulling out his Zanpakuto. Rukia was more than stunned, she was in shock. An arrancaru is coming to her defense, Aizen has reappeared, and the Hougyoku was in his hands. But before Grimmjow could even unsheath his sword, the former captain had already sliced his stomach in half using an illusion and pure speed.

"Shit..." he fell on all fours, his breath coming in sharp rasps.

"Grimmjow!" Rukia yelled, still confused by what was happening, "WHY?!"

"Dammit...run...don't...deserve..." he managed to say before his eyes started to lose its glacier-blue color. A pool of crimson formed around his body.

"GRIMMJOW!" she bellowed, about to heal him, but Aizen grabbed her arm. He placed two fingers on her forehead.

"Hakufuku." he simply chanted, causing her to lose consciousness. A simple demon art, but just as effective.

* * *

Ichigo ran, he ran to the only place Rukia could possibly be: Aizen's territory. 

_'This time I'll finish Aizen for good. Even if I die, I'll personally drag him to hell.'_ he thought.

He was speeding along a hallway that didn't seem to end, but there was a door at the end of the never ending hall.

He could hear to figures speaking, but he couldn't see who their voices belonged to. One was leaning against the wall, the other watching.

"It's time." said a distant voice, walking into the room.

"NO!" said another loud, yet distant one. They both diappeared behind the doors.

* * *

In a long hallway with shadowy figures on the ground, one laying and the other crouching. A strange yet all-too familiar light glowed from the two. A healing glow, Orihime's glow. 

Inoue had ran towards Aizen's room for the final task when she found Grimmjow dying. She immediately put her skills to use, not wasting any time in order to not be late for the last mission.

"Hold on, Jaggerjack-san," she whispered.

Her Heavenly Shield attempted to reseal his wounds and soothe the pain. Grimmjow's eye's gained their blue color, and his breathing became less shallow.

"...get away," he mumbled, rising to his feet, only to stagger and hit the wall, "Shit."

He wasn't fully healed.

Inoue's head flicked towards the door.

"It's time."

"NO!"

She walked into the room with Grimmjow limping behind her, not knowing he wasn't supposed to be healed. Upon entering the room, one might have thought it as a party. A very evil, conspiring party. Rukia was wrapped in cloth like a mummy, kneeling down in a glass box, the Hougyoku in a different glass box.

* * *

Ichigo saw a flash of long, red hair as both of the figures walked in. He immediately recognized who she was. Rukia's reiatsu kept flickering strangely. At times it went down, and then it would rise to an incredible amount. Almost the same amount of strength an Arrancaru had.

He reached for the double doors and nearly rammed the door of its hinges as he tore inside.

What he saw that moment wouldn't and won't ever be erased from his memory.


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformation  
**Chapter 10

The mysterious girl shunpo'd her way throught the halls, nearing Aizen's room. She had a score to settle with him. Her heart was in chaos and her soul was crumbling. She wanted him destroyed.

* * *

"DAMMIT AIZEN! SHE-" he had to think of an excuse quick, or she was gonna become just like him and the others, "SHE IS TOO WEAK! SHE CAN'T GO THROUGH WITH THE PROCESS! THE SHINIGAMI'LL JUST DIE!" 

"Oh? I believe I'm the judge of that. Remember what Tousen did to your arm and I did to your stomach? I won't spare you any mercy this time, boy." he replied cooly.

"MERCY!? What the hell do you mean, _mercy_? Come here and fight me, shitbag!" he screamed.

"I believe I don't need to, Grimmjow."

"Wha-?!"

All of a sudden, the glass Rukia was in shattered and the cloth she was wrapped in unraveled. She had undergone the transformation. Her black shinigami robes were white, and her face revealed a broken Hollow Mask. Rukia's reiatsu soared beyond any normal shinigami's wildest dreams. She flew towards Grimmjow, attempting to blast a hole in his body with _Cero._ He deflected the attack with his sword and copied Rukia by shunpo'ing as well. They were blurrs; Grimmjow blocking attacks and the Raven-haired shinigami was lashing out the strongest blows of cero possible, not even trying to kill him.

Ichigo tore inside the room, seeing Grimmjow trying to dodge the hits from-

"RUKIAAAAA!" he roared.

Everyone stopped except for the three former captains of the Gotei 13.

"I'm so glad you could make it, ryoka. And _right_ on time too." four-eyes said.

"DAMN YOU!"

His mind was twisted. Grimmjow was yelling at Aizen in order to save Rukia, Rukia was an arrancaru, the other Espada were just sitting there, watching, and the three captains were united, unmoving.

"What do you think of Ms. Kuchiki's new look? She's a little violent and delirious right now because of such a powerful transformation, but she'll calm down and be herself again...some what. She'll suffer, but over the next few decades, Ms. Kuchiki will adapt to the environment." he simply said.

Rukia walked a few steps away from Grimmjow before she dropped to her knees and clutched her head. Something was going on in her head.

"R-Rukia! Are you okay?!" Ichigo said, running to her.

"...away."

"What?" he asked, slowing down.

"Get...AWAY!"

She took out her Zanpakuto and blindly started flailing her sword at him, while squeezing her mask.

'_Come now...what're ya waiting for, shinigami? Kill him, kill all those damn soul reapers.'_ said the hollow she had fused with.

'N-NOOO!" said Rukia.

Ichigo stared in shock until Grimmjow punched him hard on the cheek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER, BASTARD!?" Grimmjow managed to scream. He grasped his stomach.

They both moved out of the way as Sodeno Shirayuki was swung at them.

'_Dammit, GET OUT OF MY HEAD, HOLLOW!' _she thought.

_'The only way that'll happen is if you die.' _it replied, with a smug voice.

_'Then I guess that's the answer. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry Inoue. I couldn't pull through. Again.'_


	11. Chapter 11

**The End is Near.  
**

**

* * *

**

Rukia raised her sword, pointing it at herself. At her vitals. She could not pierce her heart since a hole as dark as death took its place.

Ichigo, Grimmjow, and the Espada froze. Sousuke had foreseen the event, so he merely watched, clearly amused.

Rukia thrust her sword towards her body, but it stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes with much difficulty and couldn't believe the sight before her eyes.

Ichigo was grabbing the sword's blade with his bare hands and tossed it away from her. Rukia tried to blast a cero at him, but her attempts were futile. He placed his hand over hers to stop it and pulled her into a hug.

"You're fine how you are, Rukia...just fine." he whispered.

"I-Ichi..."

Aizen rose from his chair and walked towards them, clapping.

"What a wonderful performance! I almost shed a tear for a moment there! Bravo! Don't you think, Gin?"

"Yessiree, it was purty, but a little cheesy."

"BASTARDS! WHAT WOULD YOU GAIN BY DOING THIS?" It was not Ichigo who had said this, it was Grimmjow.

"I told you already, boy. You'll die along with the rest of th-" Sousuke was cut off by a stranger.

His facial expression was turned from arrogance to fury.

He reflected the attack with his sword since his hands would not have held against the other Zanpakuto.

"You..." he snarled.

The shadow said nothing, but stepped into the dim light.

"Aizen."

Hinamori pointed her sword at him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ:  
**Ahhhh! I'm so sorry, but school got hectic and I was very busy for a couple of weeks. I hope to finish this story in about 2-4 chapters.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It is extremely important that I know your opinions for this story. Please do not complain about how short the chapters are. If I dont have short chapters, I'll get **writer's block.** And that is very frustrating and unnerving. Please do take into account that I am a student, and a young one at that.

**THANK YOU!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reinforcements**

"Hinamori Momo," Four-Eyes hissed, "So you survived? Impressive. Unohana-Taicho is truly superb."

Hinamori said nothing. She just stared at her surroundings, showing no emotion nor interest. Instead she reached into her hakama and pulled out a Hell Butterfly.

"Begin."

All the walls surrounding Aizen's throne room collapsed, forcing all the Espada to move out of the way.

After the debri was cleared, all 23 captains and vice-captains stood with their Zanpakutos unsheathed.

"Rukia? Y-you're..."

Rukia looked down and saw the gap in her heart close. Her clothes darkened until they were midnight black and her mask shattered into pieces.

"How is this happeneing?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Corny," a certain fox-faced man said, "This looks like someone ripped a scene from a soap-opera. I _hate_ it. Ikkorose, Shinsou."

"Too slow." said Matsumoto. Her blade wrenched through him without hesitation. She had enough of his mysterious crap.

"Ma-Matsumoto Fuku-Taicho!" Isane was shocked. She had known about her affection for Gin, so then why?

The war Aizen started turned the people's hearts to turn into stone when it came to battle. Those who were involved with those three at all had their lives changed forever. Shuuhei, Komamura, Kira, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori had it the worst.

Yamamoto-Taicho indcated the sign to commence fighting.

Ichigo quickly pulled Rukia up to her feet and they started to run through the battlefield. She suddenly ran back into the warzone.

"Where are you going?! It's too dangerous over there!"

"I need to settle something! I'll be fine, so just worry about yourself!"

Ichigo kept running, and engaged in battle once he was a good distance away.

Grimmjow clutched a bit of leftover wall for support. He was losing too much blood. He closed his eyes and smiled.

'_Just the way I would have wanted to die. A traitor to Aizen. You'd better not live after this, bastard.That's what you get for not letting me release my true form on you're ass.'_

Rukia...

He winced at the name.

'_At least she's back to normal. Ah fuck. I became a pussy. Why wouldn't my mind just think about growing stronger and defeating everyone else? Why didn't I just kill her and be satisfied? Then I wouldn't have been in this situation. And yet...'_

"Grimmjow!"

His eyes snapped open. His vision was blurred and he could see the outline of a very familiar woman.

"You..."

"Why didn't you just let Aizen take me? Wasn't that your job?"

"I refuse to abide by his will. That scumbag can rot in hell for all I care." his eyes drooped a fraction but he still fought to stay conscious.

"That still doesnt explain why-" she stopped herself and walked up to Grimmjow and placed his arm over her shoulders.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm returning the favor." she said bluntly, as if it was the simplest question in the world.

All Rukia's efforts were wasted as Yami picked up Grimmjow and took shunpo'd out into the deserts of Hueco Mundo. The Espada decided to retreat; Only Aizen remained.

Ichigo was told not to fight Aizen by Yamamoto Taicho. It was Hitsugaya who challenged him. His eyes were like orbs of a frozen sea. Because of Aizen, Hinamori...

"I'll kill you."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Review please! I think there was waaaay too much fluff in this chapter, but to hell with it. I just want to finish this story up so I can move on with my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**The End is Near**

Grimmjow just watched as he was being carried away by one of the Espada. He could do nothing.

"Grimmjo-!" Rukia was interrupted by one of the Hibuscus Sheild's Flowers. Inoue had seen Rukia through the battles just as she placed his arm on her shoulders.

"_Why does she get all the damn men around here? What about _me?_ Chizuru said my chest was a boy magnet! Why don't they love me," _she thought as she summoned her shield, then yelled, "THEY SHOULD ALL JUST LOVE **_ME_**!"

"ENOUGH!"

"Wh-what?" Inoue sputtered.

"I've had enough of your selfishness. Did it ever occur to you that there are people out there who love you? Tatsuki, Chizuru, Sado, Ishida, me and Ichigo all love you Orihime!" she bellowed.

All she could do was stare in shock at Rukia's sudden outburst. Then it hit her. She shouldn't hold a grudge just because she didn't get what she wanted. The "old" Inoue wouldn't have tried to kill her nakama. The "old" Inoue wouldn't have fought Kurosaki-kun.

_"It's too late. Look what I've done to you guys. I've become a monster without a heart. If I could start over, then maybe-"_

Orihime gasped as she was pulled into a hug by Rukia.

"You're fine they way you are. Just fine." Tears came flowing to her eyes at those words. Ichigo had said the same thing to her.

"Arigato, Kuchiki-san."

"Ah."

* * *

"Aizen, you will repent for the sins you have committed. The Gotei 13 shall deliver you punishment." Yamamoto-jii san announced. 

"I thought it was 'devine punishment', Taicho." he retorted.

Ignoring his remark, he turned to Toushiro and Hinamori and nodded.

"Let's go, Hinamori."

"Hai, Hitsugaya-Taicho."

His eyes widened a bit at the fact that she said his name so formally. He missed 'Shirou-chan'. Momo hadn't been the same since their first invasion of Hueco Mundo. That bastard was really going to get it.

The battle ended with Hitsugaya on the ground, barely breathing, and Hinamori being choked as Aizen used his Zanpaukuto's power and fooled them once again. Komamura seemed to have refused to let anyone else fight with Tousen except for himself. Hinamori was just a few seconds away from death and Four-eyes' laugh was laced with malice. However, all the Captains shunpo'd around his body and they thrust their swords into him. Hitsugaya disregarded Hinamori collapsing on the ground. Instead, he picked up his blade and stood in front of the dead body. He lifted his shikai like a murderer would with a knife.

"It's over."

Aizen had reappeared behind Toushiro and was about to slice through him, but Hitsugaya swung his arm down and stabbed him square in the heart. Unfortunately, he had to stab himself to reach his body. He understood the moment the captains "killed" Kousuke, that it was but a simple Illusion.

Both bodies fell to the ground simultaneously. After using the highest level of Kidou Yamamoto knew, he reduced Aizen's sword and body to dust. His existence had ceased to continue.

Hitsugaya was moved off to Soul Society in a heartbeat with Hinamori at his side. Komamura died in the battle with Tousen, but he dragged his old friend with him.

The Hougyoku was safe and sound. No one knew where it was placed except for the Captain of the first squad. Renji, Kira, Shuuhei, Matsumoto, and Isane were ordered to find any trace of the Espada's whereabouts while Inoue, Rukia, and Ichigo were sent to Soul Society. Orihime was sent to an interrogation room, though.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya asked Unohana-taicho, who was tending to Rukia's injuries.

"The cause is still unknown, but it may have been because of love." she winked at Ichigo and Rukia. They both blushed and looked away from eachother.

"Tch. Love is a useless emotion. Please send someone when you discover the _actual_ results of this phenomenon." and with that, Byakuya walked to his own squad.

"My, my. Still as cold as ever. Well, you're free to go, Kuchiki-chan." Unohana said.

"Thank you again."

* * *

The two were walking in the fields of Soul Society.

"It seems...too peaceful." Ichigo was the first to speak.

"Mmm."

"You just _had_ to get yourself kidnapped, didn't you?"

"Shut up, dumbass." But she didn't kick or punch him. She was too lost in thought.

"_Grimmjow...why?"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey, its too fluffy for me, but hell. Ichigo isnt always a tyrant. He has a softer side. Romance comes at the cost of out-of-characterness. **REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

THANKS FOR READING! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've extended it to one more chapter after this. **Who should get together with Rukia?** TELL ME! **REVIEW PLEASIES. **

**Rise of a Rebellion**

****

_'...why?'_

It seemed to echo through her head. Except, it wasn't just Rukia who had heard it. Somewhere in the distance, beyond the eye could see, a blood-soaked arrancaru lay in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. As if he were stung by electricity, his eyes snapped open.

"Shini...gami..."

* * *

The two heroes arrived in Karakura Town once again.

"You know, I doubted you for a second back in Aizen's throne room." said Ichigo.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Well, I saw the way you looked at Grimmjow, and I thought you had agreed to join the Espada. I couldn't help but th-throw m-myself at you...I...wanted you to come back." He lowered his head, hiding his blush.

Rukia wasn't shocked. She contemplated what she should say to put him at ease.

"Ichigo,"

His head rose.

"I...am Shinigami. You are human. And as incredible of a human you are and as much as I want us to be happy, we cannot be together. You know that."

"Ahahaha," he chuckled darkly, "I've thought about that fact for longer than you realize. That shouldn't be the reason we can't be together. I truly love you, Rukia."

Now she was shocked. Rukia never noticed how Ichigo had thought of such careful details. He'd always been head-on in battle, so why now? She sighed and gave in.

"I love you too, fool."

Before the both of them could say anything further, the prescence of two Espada appeared. Ichigo and Rukia had already unsheathed their swords.

"Leftovers, eh?"

* * *

Grimmjow sat up from where he lay. He began to examine his surroundings, and then himself. Everything was in place; no broken bones or wounds to tend to. Grimm had noticed one thing: the war was over, so then why are there two Espada standing around as if nothing happened?

"Oi, you there. Oh? _Former_ Espada? What're your numbers, you scum?"

"Hey, who you callin' scum? You're lucky we even took you outta there. You woulda been killed by them Shinigami bastards." said one of the two hollows. He had a mask that resembled a snake.

"Shinigami...RUKIA!!"

"Wh-what the?" the two said in unison.

_'Ah,'_ he thought, _'that orange haired bastard probably took her to Soul Society. Dammit! I have to tell her how I feel.'_

He stood up to attack the two, but they knocked him out cold.

"Tch. How annoying. This guy isn't even on our side." said the other Espada. Her mask resembled an insect.

"Let's go. If we're the last of Aizen's creations, we're gonna die out with a 'bang'."

* * *

"This way, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted across the rooftops to Ichigo.

The two hollows appeared to be holding onto someone. A certain blue haired man who was all too familiar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Freezing Fire, Ease My Confusion.  
**_Decide, and I'll return._

"Oi...is that...?" Ichigo whispered, mouth agape.

"G-Grimmjow...!" said the smaller of the two.

The two arrancaru stepped onto the deserted road of Karakura, dropping Jaggerjack onto the ground. A small groan escaped from his mouth, and the momentum of falling turned him on his side, revealing his unhealed wounds. Rukia's eyes widened and resisted the impulse of shunpo-ing immediately to his aid. Ichigo saw her lurch, and cast his gaze downwards. Then, he lunged at the enemy using the element of surprise to cut off the snake-like arrancaru's arm. The man was quick to retaliate, forcing Ichigo back toward the ground. As the two were fighting, the woman with a mask resembling that of a spider speedily maneuvered herself behind Rukia, and attempted to Cero her to bits and pieces.

However, she was much too slow. Kuchiki already gained a distance of almost 15 meters between them. The woman flash-stepped back to Grimmjow and kicked him in the gut.

Smirking, the woman hissed, "This your lover, little girl?"

"Don't make such naive assumptions. You have no right to speak to me, you pitiful excuse for a hollow."

"Why you impudent--!"

A statement cut short with _Sode no Shirayuki._

As the spider lay bleeding on the ground, Rukia walked forward and placed a foot on her mask.

"I see you refused to heal even your own kind. Have you no conscience? He could have helped you win this fight." She said solemnly.

"How could a traitor be of any use to us?" The woman's voice was muffled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Does your name happen to be _Rukia_, child?"

"H-how...?"

"That bastard kept mumbling something about _Shinigami _and _Rukia." _She pointed a crimson finger in the direction of Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow...?"

"Hoho, so you know _his_ name as well? Was I not wrong that you are lovers?"

Coming back to her senses, her glare snapped back to the wounded body below her.

"I am only sorry you have managed to live this long. Return to your beloved Aizen."

And with that, Rukia smashed the vile mask to pieces and watched as the body disentigrated.

"_Was he really searching for me?_"

* * *

"You could have helped, you know."

"I thought you never wanted help during battle, Mr. I'm-Too-Stubborn-For-My-Own-Good."

"Well, having to heave Grimmjow on my shoulders while fighting that snake-faced bastard is just a_ tad_ difficult."

"Well, maybe you should have told me you needed assistance!"

"Weren't you looking at the battle? Did you not see me struggling?!"

"But thats how _all_ your battles are, you fool!"

And as the atmosphere was cleared of any more threats, Rukia and Ichigo tend to Grimm's wounds. A vein pulsated in Ichigo's forehead as they argued, which was routine. They stared at the slowly recovering arrancaru that lay in a Kurosaki Clinic bed.

"Orihime is still getting issues sorted out with in Soul Society, so this should do."

"Rukia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"Do you love Grimmjow?"

"Wha? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me."

"What if I said yes?"

"You love him, then."

"I don't know. A hollow fused with shinigami powers..."

"Am I not the same thing?"

"Ichigo..."

"I want you to decide. I don't care how long it takes. Just tell me when you've got an answer."

"Wait! Ichi--"

However, the orange-haired substitute had already closed the door behind him, leaving Rukia and Grimmjow alone. Jaggerjack stirred and regained conscience.

"Where...the hell am I? Rukia? Is that you?"

"Yes. What happened to you? Why did those two hollows take you?"

"Damn, those scum knocked me out since I attacked them."

"Why?"

"I needed to get to you."

"Get to me? For what reason?"

Grimmjow's shimmering teal eyes stared into her violet ones and his hands covered hers.

"I love you, Rukia."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**Bahahaha, who to choose, who to choose. Oh, thats right. **YOU tell ME**. Go on, _**review.**_ Tell me who you think should be together. Anonymous or not, it **doesn't matter** who you are. I'll listen. Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, its just I was busy with graduation and whatnot. But I'll get this story finished. Maybe I'll start up a **new** one, Who knows.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **THE END.**  
-sniffle sniffle- so it ends with this. thanks for staying with me for the 16 chapters. i hope you guys enjoy this. and **spread the word**, too! i woud more than appreciate it. no, seriously. i'd put your name in my profile in gratitude and make it stand out so people would HAVE to look at it. hahahaha, so enjoy. sorry for you ichiruki lovers. im with you on that but i thought maybe we should have a new twist. i would never allow this in real life, though. RUKIA IS THE ANSWER, KUBO TITE! NOT INOUE! by the way, if you're not satisfied by the way things ended, you can tell me so i can edit it up a bit. :3_

**Out of the Blue  
**_So that's how you feel?  
_

They stared at one another for a long period of time until finally Rukia found a frail voice that managed to utter:

"I...don't understand. You are an Espada; one of Aizen's creations. You've attempted to kill me multiple times and yet now you say that you love me. And so suddenly, so unexpectedly."

"I ain't the type of guy who says mushy shit like this but," Grimmjow sighed and said, "My chest...swelled whenever you used to glare at me in your chamber. An' I felt like killin' you at first, but it turned into longing. I-I can't really explain what I feel an' stuff. I ain't good with words."

His face was a shade of pink as he attempted to convey his feelings without looking like a complete idiot.

'_Grimmjow...Ichigo...Grimmjow. Why has he fallen for me in such a short amount of time? I think I love him, but what of Ichigo? He and I have been through so much. He saved me numerous times. He's my nakam--my nakama? He's my beloved friend...And I would easily die for his sake, but is it love? Do I love him as I love Grimmjow? It feels different around him than with Ichigo.'_ She thought.

"But you got that orange-haired bastard, so I guess its no good. Fuck, I'm stupid. Why the hell am I even saying this? There's no point."

"I love you as well Grimmjow, despite the fact that we were sworn enemies. I won't let that be the reason why we can't be together. What I feel now is what matters."

Rukia's very own words made her realize she was being hypocritical. Ichigo said the same to her, but she was reluctant. And that man walked into the room just as she confessed her feelings for Grimmjow.

"So you love him, then. I understand. When I was outside just now, I began thinking. And I do indeed love you, but you're my friend. I won't hate you because you have fallen for Grimmjow. I'll find the person for me, eventually. I'm still young, whereas you two have much more wisdom and knowledge than I can ever imagine. If you feel its right, then I guess I should move on."

"Ichi--"

"I don't plan on ever ceasing to love you, Rukia. I want you to know that. I regret letting Aizen hold you captive, otherwise we could have become lovers. But fate has the tendency to twist things up. I'm made for someone else, I suppose."

"Thanks." It was not Rukia, but Grimmjow who said this.

"Don't hurt her, or I'll rip you to pieces like I did before," Glared Ichigo.

"I guess I got a long life ahead of me then," Grimm retorted.

"Let's hope thats the case." Carrot-top's voice rose slightly. Grimmjow stood up, veins pulsating in both foreheads.

"OWWWW! WHAT THE HELL?!" They cried in unison.

"You fight like children, you fools." Rukia had bashed their heads together and was now dusting her hands. Yet she had a smile on her face as she spoke.

* * *

Over the course of 2 years, Grimmjow was slowly accepted into the Soul Society and was placed in the 11th division. (Kenpachi had a lot of fun from then on.) He was also attending Karakura High School along with Rukia. The school buzzed with excitement seeing the relatively gorgeous new student, but was greatly disappointed when they discovered that he was taken. Ichigo had been the same as always, arguing with Ishida and eating lunch with Sado Chad. Inoue returned a couple days after school started and was her usual bubbly self. The next year, as times were peaceful again, Rukia and Grimmjow departed for Soul Society. They visited their nakama frequently, and Ichigo was requested on occasion to handle difficult hollows by Yama-jii. The last of the runaway arrancaru were disposed of or sent into the hands of Mayuri-taicho.

* * *

"How come I always have to tag along with you to this hick town? It's not like _I_ had good memories here. Tch."

"Shut up and walk, will you?"

The couple returned for a visit and was strolling towards the Kurosaki Clinic. And, as usual, were bickering.

"Kuchiki-san! Jaggerjack-san!" A voice called.

"Oh, great. The fuckin' princess of All-Things-Annoying-as-Hell Land."

"_Urusai._ She healed you several times when you were in a bind. Have you no gratitude?"

"Nope."

Rukia sighed and whispered, "If you can just endure Inoue's personality for today, I'll convince Nii-Sama to let you have a seated officer position in his squad."

"Deal. But it ain't gonna be pretty."

"And try not to fight with Ichigo. Last time we had to heal your wounds for half an hour before you could walk again. Both of you idiots fought until exhaustion."

"I can't promise you that."

"Ichigo, Ishida, and Sado are waiting. Let's hurry and meet up with them."

So they allowed Orihime to lead them into the house that started it all.

**THE END!  
**please dont kill me.


End file.
